Rumors
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Oz hears a rumor and decides to act upon it. Eliot/Oz


**Warnings: Male/Male erotic relationships, Mild Language, Closed Door Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of the associated characters. They all belong to their respective owners and copyright holders.**

"Eliot," said Reo, "Oz is here to see you."

"Let him in," was the stiff reply. Eliot sat at the conference table, not terribly eager to see his guest.

A bright, blonde boy walked briskly into the room. "Reo!" he exclaimed. "It's been such a long time!" Reo nodded and lead him to a chair in at the conference table. Eliot settled himself down in his own seat more comfortably, forearms placed on the armrests, in a rigid, upright position.

As Oz sat down, Eliot looked at the boy critically. Oz seemed chipper as usual, talking excitedly to a mildly interested Reo. Reo shuffled around papers at his own seat and adjusted his glasses. Eliot turned back to look at Oz, the reason Reo called this meeting.

He studied Oz, taking in all that he could see of the boy from his head to where the table blocked the rest of his torso. His blonde hair shone in the light, seeming to Eliot that he radiated gold. Oz's grin added to this thought of Eliot's: that he was practically shining. His pale skin contrasted with Eliot's, slightly tanner, complexion. Eliot imagined himself running his hand over Oz's bare arm, comparing the colors with a light caress that traveled towards Oz's shoulder and neck…

Eliot shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He was not here to ogle at Oz (even though he very much wanted to). He was here to discuss the evidence Oz had gathered about the Headhunter. _What a heavy topic_, thought Eliot. _Not conducive to thoughts about Oz._

Reo cleared his throat for silence from Oz and for attention from Eliot, who seemed to be gazing into space. Eliot jerked to attention and sat up even straighter in his seat.

"So, as you both know, we are all here to discuss Oz's investigative results regarding the Headhunter," Reo remarked. "Oz, do you have anything to share?"

"Yes," said Oz, now serious. _Amazing_, thought Eliot, since Oz had been bubbling with laughter not even a moment before. "I've found that the Headhunter has not appeared anywhere near Sablier in the past three weeks. There haven't been any deaths that would give the impression that the Headhunter had a hand in their murder, and any suspicious activity has been at a minimum."

Reo calmly recorded Oz's statement as Eliot breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this meeting would go well after all, although a flash of annoyance crossed his mind – was this meeting a waste? _No, nothing was a waste when Oz was around_, Eliot concluded after brief consideration.

"Anything else to report?" Reo asked, examining his notes.

"No, not really. Mostly everything has been quiet at the moment, where _we_ have been scouting." He glanced at Eliot quickly and then looked back at his hands folded in his lap. Did Eliot just _imagine_ that Oz put emphasis on the word "we"? "We" who? Who had Oz been scouting with? Annoyance clouded Eliot's thought process.

"Who-" Eliot began, but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Reo!" a voice called from behind the door. "The maids need your help!"

"Please excuse me," Reo said as he got up from the table, and left.

"Reo--!" Eliot swore under his breath. This was just like Reo to leave rather hurriedly in an Eliot-demanding circumstance. Eliot concluded that this impending situation was not going to turn out well, since he was now trapped in a room with Oz.

Eliot was now alone, with Oz… in a room that had very thick, stonewalls… that also contained a very soft, comfortable couch… He mentally slapped himself before his vulgar thoughts could go any further. Oz was very, _very_ straight, and now would not be the best time to test the limits of Oz's sexuality. Oz was likely innocent in most regards, but Eliot would not admit to himself that this fact could snap his self-control.

Eliot decided he needed to distract himself and Oz with a question he previously hadn't meant to ask.

"Why," he started, "did you even come here if you had nothing to report?" He let some of his previous annoyance leak into this question.

Oz snapped his head up to look at Eliot once more. He stood abruptly, and sauntered over to where Eliot sat. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms to look down at Eliot, with a somewhat teasing gaze. Eliot suddenly felt hot.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?" Oz asked.

Eliot regained some of his composure and glared up at Oz. "Absolutely not."

Oz leaned down to Eliot's eye level. "Well, that's the _truth_." Eliot could feel Oz's breath on his cheek and stood up promptly, trying to forget how close in proximity they actually were to each other.

"Stop messing with me, you idiot. If you had nothing to report, why did you even come here?"

Oz looked up at Eliot, wide-eyed. "I came to see you. I wanted to speak with you again, since you always try to ignore me when we meet. I just wanted to _talk_."

Was Eliot just imagining the glint in Oz's eyes as he said that last word? _Yes, I must be_, Eliot decided.

Eliot felt hands on the front of his shirt. He jumped.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Eliot, stepping backward. Oz advanced, hands still raised.

"Oh well… I just heard some rumors…" said Oz, walking again, toward a retreating Eliot.

"Wh-what kind of rumors?" Eliot mentally slapped himself again for stuttering.

"Mmm… you know… gossip that gets around…" Eliot was now effectively backed into a corner. Oz reached his hands out once more, resting them on Eliot's shoulders. Oz shuffled closer, bringing his body closer to Eliot's, feet inching toward the wall Eliot was desperately trying to melt into.

Eliot's rational side was screaming at him to ask Oz to stop and consider the consequences, but a stronger, more prominent part of Eliot wanted Oz to touch him, bury his hands in his hair, and have Oz's body pressed against his own.

"That is not an answer," said Eliot, glad his voice was steadier now. Eliot willed his hands to move from where they hung by his sides, but his arms would not listen to reason. This was going to end very badly if Oz went any further. What happened to innocent Oz, the one Eliot thought he was? Was Oz faking innocence this whole time?

Oz moved closer, his hands walking up Eliot's shoulders and up behind his neck, Oz's body almost touching Eliot's front. He looked up slightly to Eliot's neck and parted his lips. Breathing lightly, Eliot saw Oz's tongue flick out and moisten his soft, mildly pink, oh-so-kissable lips. So badly, Eliot wanted to lean down and press those lips to his own, have Oz open his mouth and then ravage his mouth with his own questing tongue and then--

Eliot felt moisture on his neck. Eliot started and found he could move his arms again. He pushed Oz away violently with a grunt and sagged against the wall, panting. Oz didn't know what he was doing to Eliot. If he went any farther Eliot would definitely loose control over his hormones and do something very, _very_ bad. Eliot's heart was beating frantically in his chest and he could feel his face redden from his thoughts. Oz had always been able to get his heart rate up, but this time for a completely different reason.

Eliot felt Oz looking at him and met his eyes with what Eliot hoped was a menacing, warning, glare. Oz stood for a moment, looked at him critically, then gave Eliot a mischievous smile. Oz turned on his heel and strolled toward the conference table. He jumped up, then sat upon it, and started to swing his slightly spread legs off the edge of the table. Oz leaned back, resting his weight on the heels of his palms, and smiled again, a complacent look in his eyes.

Eliot, having caught his breath by this time, glared at Oz. Oz didn't shift the content smile off of his face. Oz watched as Eliot straightened his posture and smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothing. A hungry look came into Oz's eyes as he swept his gaze up and down Eliot's front, watching Eliot's hands run down his chest and stomach.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Eliot asked, eyes darting about the room, looking for an exit. He was torn, rational Eliot thinking he should get out while he still could; however, the more prominent, hormone-driven part of Eliot dared his feet to move in the direction of the conference table. Oz looked positively kissable now too, almost girly as he looked innocently back at Eliot. This was how he kept up his naïve façade, Eliot decided.

Eliot was now face to face with Oz again, breathing heavily. Being this close to Oz again made Eliot nervous (for himself, and for Oz), especially since he was now in between Oz's spread legs.

"It's your turn to make a move on me," grinned Oz.

Eliot froze. He had never done anything like this before. He knew he was bi: he had kissed several girls before, but the only guy he had ever had any serious attraction for was sitting right in front of his torso.

Guys were most definitely different than girls. Girls wanted him to lead, but with Oz, it seemed that Oz had already made the first move. _Does that make me the girl in this relationship?_ Eliot wondered. _No way in hell!_

Shocking himself, Eliot instinctively put his hands on Oz's thighs. He squeezed lightly, and felt muscle through the fabric of Oz's shorts. He heard a light gasp and looked up into Oz's bright green eyes.

Oz's hands slid across the table and touched Eliot's shoulders again. They rested there, and Eliot thought they felt rather nice, warming him, gripping loosely into the fabric.

Eliot loosened his own grip and slid his hands up Oz's front, up his thighs, avoiding his lap. Eliot wasn't going straight for _that_ yet. Eliot's hands slid up Oz's stomach, where Eliot felt more muscle, and Oz shivered gently. _What it would feel like to touch his bare skin? Mmm… what reactions would I get, I wonder?_ Eliot reached Oz's chest, and felt nubs underneath Oz's shirt. Eliot lightly pinched them and heard Oz… giggle?

Eliot removed his hands and placed them on the table on either side of Oz.

"Why did you stop?" Oz laughed good-naturedly.

"… You're ticklish?" Eliot replied. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Just… it didn't really set the mood.

"Mmmhmm," Oz replied and removed his hands from Eliot's shoulders. He scooted forward on the table until Eliot had to back up to gain breathing room. Oz suddenly remarked, "You need to lighten up."

Oz slid off the table, but before Eliot could have second thoughts about staying with Oz, Oz wrapped his arms around Eliot's neck, effectively pulling him down. Eliot held his breath, wondering what Oz was going to do next.

"Why don't you unbutton my shirt?" suggested Oz, quietly. He looked at Eliot with wide green eyes and a pout. His expression greatly contrasted with his question and its implications.

Eliot reached up between them with shaky hands to the collar of Oz's shirt. He felt like glaring at his betraying hands as he did so. Pushing Oz's bright red tie aside, he unbuttoned the first one. He let out a sigh, as more of Oz's skin was exposed, as if relieved that he was finally living his fantasy. He breathed in again, noticing Oz's scent for the first time. Oz smelled like… adventure? A mixture of a masculine scent and a very faint smell of roses tingled Eliot's senses.

As the last button of Oz's shirt was undone, Eliot hesitated. Did Oz really want him to touch his bare skin? Thankfully, Oz pulled himself closer and ran his hands over the back of Eliot's soft baby hairs on his neck, strengthening Eliot's resolve.

"Can I… touch?" murmured Eliot, feeling the need to ask for permission to touch this perfect, unmarked, _untainted_, beautiful frame. Somehow, it was different now that clothing was being removed.

"Please do," invited Oz.

Eliot moved his hands closer to Oz's sides, still hesitant. He felt the material of Oz's shirt on the outside of his hands as he wondered where to touch Oz's form first.

Again, Oz made the decision for him. As Oz stood on his toes, Eliot's hands brushed his sides. Even more, Eliot now felt warm, soft lips on his own, and he could feel them smiling. This was more familiar. Eliot had kissed countless times before, he could definitely do _this._

Eliot took over, moving his own lips in such a way as to elicit a response from Oz. Eliot tightened his grip on Oz's bare torso, running his cool hands over Oz's bare skin. He could feel Oz's lithe form underneath his palms, as he ran the tips of his thumbs across Oz's firm stomach and abdominals. Oz's body was heating up and Eliot felt a sense of superiority that Oz was getting this… _warm_, soft and all around ravish-worthy for him.

Eliot kissed Oz like this for several minutes, teasing gently, before deciding he wanted more from the blonde. Sliding his hands to Oz's back, he slyly flicked his tongue out to touch Oz's lower lip and moved it inside Oz's mouth as the other boy gasped slightly. He grabbed Eliot's hair more firmly. _Works every time_ smirked Eliot.

Eliot could taste the wonders of Oz. He tasted like he smelled – very much like a sense of adventure, roses, and… chocolate? Eliot turned his head to get better access to Oz's mouth, forcing the shorter boy to bend backwards, and more towards Eliot's front… _Oh crap._

Eliot dragged his mouth away from Oz abruptly. Both of the boys were panting heavily, with Oz's hands still wrapped in Eliot's hair, and Eliot gripped Oz's bare sides like a lifeline. Eliot blearily slanted his gaze down to the front of Oz's pants.

Oz disentangled himself from Eliot's hair and stepped back sheepishly. "Uhh… sorry," he said with an embarrassed grin, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "But… uhh… you've got one too…" He looked pointedly at Eliot.

Eliot looked down and felt himself turn bright red. He had never gotten up so quickly before with anyone… and he had always _noticed_!

He felt Oz's hand on his own, and then Oz was hesitatingly tugging him toward the couch in the center of the room. Eliot promptly took the lead, wanting to dispel his embarrassment, and brought them both towards the decorative couch facing the conference table. Suddenly, he was forcibly pushed backwards onto the seat of the couch; he landed sprawled across the couch cushions. Oz climbed into Eliot's lap, straddling both of Eliot's legs with his own, such that he was hovering over Eliot. Oz ran his hands up Eliot's forearms and linked Eliot's fingers with his own, behind Eliot's head. Oz gave him a small smile.

Eliot smirked again. So Oz wanted to do _this_, did he? Eliot would play along… for a while.

Eliot moved his legs into a more comfortable position, widening Oz's stance. Oz sat down farther onto Eliot's thighs, and loosened his grip on Eliot's wrists. In response, Eliot lifted his right arm slowly, and brought to rest on the side of Oz's head. He caught a lock of hair in between his fingertips. Oz leaned into his caress Eliot now cupped Oz's cheek.

Eliot examined Oz's face. With as fast as things were going up to this point, Eliot hadn't had the time to take a proper look at the object of his affections. He ran his thumb over Oz's smooth cheek and let his eyes roam over Oz's straight nose, small, soft lips, and back up to Oz's intense gaze. He brought his thumb up to the corner of Oz's eye, trying to smooth the wrinkles created by Oz's mildly calculating stare.

Eliot blinked. What was this sudden seriousness for? Maybe he _had_ taken it too far? But… _Oz_ was the one who pushed _him_ onto the couch…

"Y-you…" Oz cleared his throat, and tried to speak again. "You do like me, right? You're not just doing this for cheap sex or something, right?"

Eliot was stunned. How could Oz even think that? What had given Oz this impression? Eliot decided to ignore the fact that all that he and Oz ever did was argue up until a little less than a half an hour ago.

Oz, seeming unsatisfied with Eliot's lack of response, made a move to get up off of Eliot's lap. Eliot grabbed him back, slamming their bodies together, and Eliot held Oz tightly, gripping the fabric of Oz's loose shirt.

Eliot couldn't bare the humiliation of looking into Oz's eyes. "Listen, Oz, because I'm only going to say this once. I've… loved you ever since we met… Well… maybe that's a little extreme… but it's the reason why… I wanted you to get a hold of your life… to be a better person, and not run off and be killed by this notion that you need to save everyone…" Eliot's voice trailed off as he buried his face into Oz's chest. _Holy crap, he was turning into a girl._

Eliot felt, rather than heard, Oz laughing softly.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded a surprised Eliot, lacking the usual edge to his voice he reserved just for Oz.

"Mmm… I was getting all worried for nothing, wasn't I?" Oz said, more to himself. He put his hands in Eliot's hair again. "And just so you know… I've felt attracted to you since I found out you liked _Holy Knight_." Oz sat down on Eliot's thighs more comfortably and leaned closer. "There is only one thing sexier than a guy concentrating on a book he's reading."

"Oh really? Would you like me to try to guess what that would be?" Eliot smirked, and grabbed the back of Oz's upper thighs, gripping gently. "It's sort of funny, how we hated each other when we first met…" He dragged his hands higher up Oz's body.

"How _we_ hated each other?" Oz repeated. "If I recall correctly, you decided you disliked me once you found out I liked Edugard." Eliot's nostril's flared at the thought – he still didn't understand how Oz could empathize with that character, especially now that Oz had changed. Soon though, Eliot decided he didn't care about this as much, especially when Oz started to fumble with his bowtie.

Eliot gripped Oz's form more firmly, pulling him down to rest on his lap. The pressure was wonderful.

Eliot hissed as Oz moved over him, loosening Eliot's collar, and tossing the unneeded garment away; the cool air around Eliot's neck greatly reminded him of the seemingly stifling clothing inhibiting their actions. He sighed and looked at Oz again.

He reached his hands towards Oz's shoulders and pushed the remaining fabric off of his body, exposing Oz's bare chest. He ran his hands over Oz's midsection again, memorizing the surface of the flawless skin… but what was that? Eliot brought his right hand up to what looked somewhat like clock on Oz's chest, and traced it with his fingertips. Eliot furrowed his brow, but decided against asking any questions.

Meanwhile, Oz had been busy trying to shove away Eliot's overcoat and vest. His hands lay at the surface of Eliot's button down shirt. Eliot looked up at him again, and noticed too late a glint in Oz's eyes.

Seizing the front of Eliot's shirt, Oz unceremoniously yanked both sides of the button-down apart, sending buttons flying in every direction. They made faint _plinking _sounds as they hit the floor, and Eliot felt Oz's hands immediately delve under his shirt to touch his chest. Oz pressed down again on Eliot's lap.

"You ruined my shirt!" gasped Eliot.

Oz raised a sardonic eyebrow as he spread his hands over Eliot's upper body. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm… how about some of _this_?" Eliot grasped Oz's sides, turned, and pushed Oz to the seat cushions of the couch; Eliot hovered over him, hands on either sides of Oz's torso. Eliot realized he knelt between Oz's legs.

"Take your shirt off first, silly. It's in the way," Oz pointed out.

Eliot grimaced at Oz's playful tone and knelt back to shrug out of his shirt. He placed his clothing on the ground, making a mental note to remind Reo to wash it for him later. _Wait… where had Reo gone off to for so long?_

Eliot leaned down onto his palms again, and bent his head to whisper to Oz. "What if someone finds us?" He flicked his tongue out to lick the shell of Oz's ear.

Oz reached up to wrap his arms around Eliot's frame, pressing their warm bodies together. "They won't," was the response. Eliot was on the verge of asking how Oz was so sure of this, but the legs suddenly entwining themselves around Eliot's midsection discouraged thought process. A hard lump greeted Eliot's stomach.

Eliot's arms gave way and Eliot landed with a small _oof,_ on top of Oz completely. Eliot regained composure and rested his weight on his forearms, brushing their lower bodies together slightly; Oz emitted a barely audible moan. Eliot leaned down again and ran his lips down Oz's cheek, pressing butterfly kisses over every inch of his face. Eliot rubbed their clothed nether regions together again, harder this time.

Oz gasped. Panting, he gripped Eliot's back and shoulders, wanting the sensation again. Eliot obliged, pressing himself down firmly onto Oz.

Oz moaned again, louder. "E-Eliot – ahh." Faintly surprised, Eliot realized this was the first time Oz had said his name the entire day. He rather liked the way it sounded, coming through slightly parted, gasping lips. Oz's voice was unsteady and rasping, and Eliot wondered what his name would sound like in the throes of passion. He needed to find out.

"Oz…" Eliot murmured gently into Oz's neck. "Shh… someone might hear us…"

"I—I don't care. Let them—" Eliot rubbed once more. "Eliot—!"

Eliot's kiss served the dual purpose of quieting Oz, and arousing them more. Eliot's tongue explored Oz's mouth again, tasting all, and massaging Oz's tentative one with his own. Eliot felt Oz's hands travel gently down his sides, to reach the waistband of Eliot's pants.

Oz slipped only the tip of his fingers underneath, until Eliot got the idea. Eliot broke their kiss reluctantly and used one hand to unbutton the front of his own, then Oz's, trousers…

*~*~*~*

Sunlight filtered into the room through small gaps in the curtains. The room was pleasantly warm, and was empty except for two boys lying on the large couch in the center of the room. Eliot stirred sleepily, one arm thrown over his eyes. He rolled over drowsily, feeling a warm body next to his own. He removed his arm and blinked several times, trying to process this information. The warm body shifted, and Eliot could see bright blonde hair, and Oz's small frame curled against his own chest.

Eliot remembered in a flash the events from the previous night, and smiled a superior, secretive grin. God, the sex was bloody fantastic.

Oz moved slightly, curling towards Eliot's front. He seemed to sigh in his sleep and reach out as if he was searching for something. Eliot's expression softened, and he brushed back a stray lock of hair that lay across Oz's face. He caressed the side of Oz's face, and pressed a light kiss to Oz's temple.

For the first time in a long while, Eliot felt completely at ease. No worries invaded his consciousness as he heard the faint sound of birds chirping outside. He held Oz gently, and realized he wanted this… whatever it was… to last.

Eliot tried to recall how Oz knew Eliot's secret… Eliot thought he kept his sexuality hidden quite well, and yet Oz had said something about hearing a rumor… The only person that would know something like that was…

Eliot furrowed his brow. He would have to wait to ask Oz about that when he awoke. But… Eliot could speed up that process.

Eliot's hand ran down Oz's side, barely touching, just a light, almost tickling gesture. He saw Oz smile and stretch slightly reaching more for Eliot's chest. Eliot hugged Oz, wrapping his arms around Oz's back, and intertwining their legs. He kissed the top of Oz's head, and whispered soft, romantic things into Oz's ear he would never live down if Oz actually woke up.

"Oz… Oz… Oz… you need to wake up now," Eliot murmured with a smile.

"Mmm… I 'mawake…" Oz said groggily. Eliot felt Oz stretching in his arms and held tighter.

"I thought you wanted me to wake up, and now you're not letting me leave," Oz said with a sleepy chuckle.

"Just because I want you to wake up, doesn't mean I want you to leave," Eliot chastised playfully.

"You're in an awfully good mood when you wake up," Oz grumbled.

_That's only when I wake up next to you._ "And you aren't," Eliot rebuked. He looked down at Oz and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Oz leaned up to steal a kiss; Eliot didn't mind…

"Master Eliot?" Eliot nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the door to the room Oz and he were sharing start to open.

"Leave at once!" Eliot barked while scrambling to find clothing. _Damn, why had they thrown them over there?!_ Oz had grabbed Eliot's coat and was attempting to button it up with hurried fingers.

"That's mine," Eliot hissed, tugging on his coat Oz stole.

"Eliot? It's Re—Oh…" The scene that greeted Reo's eyes could be considered comical: Oz wearing clothing too large for him, and Eliot… not wearing anything, grabbing frantically at any part of Oz he could reach.

Reo stood stock still for a moment, while Eliot and Oz spent a second realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Nothing happened!" Eliot exclaimed quickly.

However, Reo suddenly… grinned? Eliot decided it was too much of a knowing smile. Eliot sensed movement to his left. Oz was nodding, Reo and him wearing identical smirks.

"Nothing happened," Eliot said again, this time his tone menacing. Eliot felt Oz touch his hand that lay beside him. Oz intertwined their fingers, while still grinning at Reo. Reo walked across the room and set down the papers he was holding on the conference table. Eliot was starting to get suspicious.

"Nothing, eh?" Reo looked pointedly at Eliot and Eliot realized his nakedness and settled for using Oz as a shield for his lower body. "You two seemed to be very… _into_ your discussion last night."

"Wh—_What_?" Eliot's suspicions were confirmed. "You set this up!" roared Eliot.

"Wasn't Eliot wondering where I went for such a long time? Or was he too interested in _other_ things?" Reo directed these questions at Oz.

Oz leaned into Eliot's still-bare chest. "He was preoccupied."

"_You two set this up!_" Eliot was positively enraged now.

"Of course we did. You would have never done anything yourself," laughed Reo. "I was getting tired of you pining over Oz every spare moment."

"_Pining_? I was not "pining!"

"I don't mind." Oz spoke this time. "If Reo hadn't told me, I would have still made a move the next time I had seen you. Reo merely arranged the meeting."

Reo_ had told him?_ Eliot was angry. "So the 'rumors' you heard… were from _Reo_?"

Oz settled down more comfortably against Eliot's chest. "Yep."

"You two have no dignity at all! Just wait until I get some clothes on; you're dead Reo!" Eliot made a move to dash across the room, but Oz grabbed Eliot's legs and held him fast.

"Have a _good_ morning, Master Eliot, Master Oz." Reo made a quick exit through the door, locking it behind himself.

"I'm going to kill him!" Eliot snarled.

"Please," Oz begged, "Wait for a while, Eliot. We were in the middle of something…" He turned around to face Eliot again, while slowly unbuttoning the overlarge coat he donned.

Eliot wondered what exactly he had just gotten himself into. But he knew, whatever it was, he was going to enjoy it.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it! My first time writing any sort of fanfiction. Thank you so much to M for beta-ing and rolling with my obscure pairing phases! 3**

**Review! :)**


End file.
